


Doing Ok, Comrade?

by prescellphone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Smut, car sex for a 6'5 russian?, gallya, i was bored, so sex happened, thats gotta be a lil difficult, tmfu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prescellphone/pseuds/prescellphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car sex is really hard when one person is injured and the other is 6'5. </p><p>Music: What a Feeling by One Direction (honestly I'm completely obsessed with their new stuff and it's really embarrassing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Ok, Comrade?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of finals so I haven't been able to write anything for the past week. And before that I was on Thanksgiving break so my family took up a lot of time. So I'm sorry for such a long break, but I can guarantee you that I will be writing over my month long winter break! 
> 
> I always seem to get inspired whenever I don't have the time to write. So I had to get this out of my system before I could write my philosophy paper. 
> 
> I think my writing will always include Napoleon being a lil smart ass. I just enjoy it too much :)

* * *

 

       Napoleon was late. But that was normal. Gaby, on the other hand, was usually on time and she was just as late as Napoleon. Illya was growing more worried by the second.

       Smacking the steering wheel, Illya stared out the car window and tried to make out any moving figures in the pouring rain. He had been parked on an empty and quiet street for the past hour and he had yet to see anyone pass the car.

       Deciding to leave, he had just loaded his gun and placed it in his inner jacket pocket when the passenger door was thrown open.

       Immediately yanking the gun back out and taking off the safety, Illya twisted in his seat to face the open door.

       “Whoa, calm down,” Gaby held her hands up before climbing into the vehicle, her hair dripping water.

       Illya lowered his gun, “Sorry.”

       “Yeah, well, it wouldn’t be the first time I was shot at today.”

        Illya finally noticed Gaby’s grimace and the blood soaking into her dress around her stomach. Placing his gun down, Illya scooted closer to her and removed her hand from the wound.

       “What happened?” Illya leaned over into the backseat and grabbed the bag holding extra supplies.

        Gaby scowled, “Waverly forgot to mention that my target has a jealous wife. And that she carries a loaded gun with her everywhere.”

        Illya paused in his digging through the bag, “A woman did this?”

        “That is your issue? That a woman shot me? Wow, to think I haven’t seen you in a week and this is the first conversation we have-”

        “Don’t start this, Gaby,” Illya huffed out a breath.

        “You know what, I think I would rather stand out in the rain than sit with you right now,” Gaby moved towards the door but stopped abruptly when her side erupted in pain.

         Illya pushed her back against the seat, “Stop moving. You’ll make it worse.”

         With a roll of her eyes, Gaby stilled, letting Illya observe her wound.

         “I need to cut away some of the material,” Illya reached into the bag, looking for scissors.

          Sighing, Gaby grabbed the bottom of her soaking dress and ripped it up to her lower abdomen. Illya’s eyes widened, either from the view of Gaby’s bare thigh and lacey underwear or the atrocious act of tearing a very expensive dress.

         With a small shake of his head, Illya began to clean away the blood from the wound.

         Mumbling softly as he pulled out bandages, “Luckily the bullet only grazed you. She was obviously a bad shot.”

         Gaby growled out an annoyed sigh, “I’m sure it has nothing to do with her abilities but with the fact that I had a gun to her husband’s head.”

Illya didn’t respond until the wound was fully cleaned, “Appropriate apparel for the job.”

         So it _was_ her underwear that bothered him.

         Gaby smirked, “I was seducing a married man. I had to pull out all the stops.”

         With a scoff, Illya leaned forward to wrap a bandage around her waist, his face inches from Gaby’s. Her breath puffed against his mouth before he rested back into his seat.

        Calming her breathing, Gaby asked, “Where’s Napoleon?”

        “Late as usual,” Illya replied as he placed the leftover supplies back into the bag. He was putting it back into the backseat when he felt Gaby’s hand run over his stomach. Illya froze and looked down at Gaby, the rain on the windows aligning with his heartbeat.

        She licked her lips, “How do you manage to piss me off after less than five minutes with you?”

        Illya swallowed at her warm palm, “Not much changes in a week.”

        Gaby’s hand fisted in his shirt before jerking him back into the seat. Illya’s heart raced as she moved forward and kissed him shortly. Pulling back, Gaby watched as Illya’s eyes darkened before launching back at her. Their lips were frantic and harsh against each other as Illya shifted close to Gaby, his hands running over her body.

        Gaby grumbled angrily as Illya ran a rough hand over her wound, “Ow, shit.”

        Illya muttered an apology before Gaby shoved him into the seat. Climbing into his lap, she bit his lip before trailing fierce kisses across his jaw. Illya’s hands moved to grab her ass when she grinded into him, her body still cold from her rain soaked clothes.

        Shutting his eyes, Illya moaned out a Russian curse word. Granted it had only been a week long absence but Illya was still unbearably sexually frustrated. Gaby seemed to have an insatiable appetite when it came to him. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to get the two horniest people as his partners.

       But he wasn’t complaining.

       Gaby pressed a rough kiss to his mouth as she tried pulling his jacket off of his shoulders. Leaving it halfway on, Gaby moved to his shirt and untucked it from his pants. Growling at the gun holster on his chest, she was thinking about ripping his shirt off when Illya pulled back from her.

       With heaving breaths, Gaby sat back on his legs and nodded weakly, “No you’re right. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

       Illya grinned before removing his jacket and holster and throwing them onto the passenger seat. Gaby gave him a confused look until he slammed back into her, his mouth even more furious than before.

       With the jacket and holster gone, Gaby was able to lift his shirt high enough to begin to undo his pants. Illya’s fingers trembled on her hips as she reached a hand into his boxers. Illya’s head dropped back against the car seat as Gaby squeezed his length with the perfect amount of pressure. Turning to look out the fogged up windows, Illya groaned deeply as Gaby moved her hand with ease and confidence.

       Continuing to pump her hand, Gaby leaned forward and with her lips brushing Illya’s, she spoke fervidly, “Doing ok, comrade?”

       Moaning, Illya trailed one of his hands from her hip to in between her open legs. With his fingers sliding past her underwear, Illya smirked as Gaby’s lips froze against his and he felt her pants against his mouth.

      Illya let a finger slip into her, and he felt Gaby’s hand still on him. He watched her eyes flicker shut before he kissed her feverishly. It only took a second until Gaby’s hand tightened on him and she began to match his pace.

      Both of them whining into each other’s mouth, they sped up their movements in sync.

      Feeling himself getting too close, Illya added another finger in Gaby and rubbed his thumb in rapid circular motions.

      Gaby’s hand completely dropped away and she mewled faintly into Illya’s jaw.

      Illya smiled proudly and whispered into her ear, “Doing ok, comrade?”

      With an abrupt movement, Gaby removed his hand and gave him a firm look.

      “Backseat?” Illya refrained from begging her to continue.

      “Backseat,” Gaby agreed.

       Making sure to not bump her injury, Gaby crawled over the seat into the back.

       Smacking her head against the car door, she cried, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

       Illya chuckled before following her and trying to position himself over her as she lifted her dress. Hitting his shin against the door multiple times, Illya frustratingly tried to place his long legs in a comfortable position.

       “Fucking hell,” Illya snarled before he looked down at a waiting Gaby and decided he was never going to be comfortable with how tall he was, “Screw it.”

        Gaby grinned as her hands ran over his back and reached into his pants, pushing them down his thighs.

        Right as he leaned forward to kiss her, Illya halted and sat up when a cramp grew in his leg.

       “Illya?” Gaby asked as he grunted against the twisting pain.

       “Cramp.”

        Falling back against the seat with a frustrated sigh, Gaby closed her eyes and was thinking about just finishing him off when Illya yanked her into a sitting position. She was about to scold him for not being careful with her injury when he stretched across the backseat and placed her on top of him.

        His knees were bent in order to fit but when Gaby met his eyes, he nodded comfortably.

       “Who knew this would be so hard?” Illya said.

       Gaby smiled and didn’t waste time before gliding herself onto him, her back facing him and her hands gripping his knees.

       With his hand on her ass, Illya bit his lip as Gaby set out at a ravenous pace. Within minutes, the car was even more fogged up than before as they gasped together.

       Shutting his eyes, Illya felt himself nearing the edge too quickly. Trying to slow himself down, he repeated the process of taking apart and putting a gun back together in his head. It didn’t help as Gaby picked up her speed and she cursed in German.

      “Fuck,” Illya warned Gaby before grabbing her hips and riding out his high. Crying out, Gaby clamped down as stars exploded behind her eyelids.

       Illya’s shaky hands fell from her sides as she came down and slumped against his knees.

       After a minute, Illya muttered drowsily, “Holy shit.”

       Gaby let out a small laugh, her legs trembling, “Agreed.”

       A knock at the window in front of Gaby made them both jump. Gaby looked out the window where the rain had stopped and a drenched Napoleon stood.

       “How’s it going?” Napoleon smirked.

        Illya raised a leg and kicked the window, “Why do you always show up at the most inconvenient times?”

        Napoleon shrugged before winking at Gaby. Feeling her face light up ten shades of red, Gaby watched him walk away and buried her face into one of Illya’s legs. Napoleon was never going to let them forget this.    

   


End file.
